lionheartkingfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:LionHeartKIng/Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Log - 012: Ashmouths vs. Calamity Magister
Because Synchro Summoning normally is for newbies... Turn 1: Roberta * Activates "Prominence Guidance", Special Summoning "Ashmouth Blaze Sorceress" from her Deck (1800/200). * Normal Summons "Ashmouth Sentry" (800/200). * Tunes "Blaze Sorceress" and "Ashmouth Lyris" in her hand (by the effect of "Sentry") with "Sentry" to Synchro Summon "Ashmouth Charcoal Witch" (2900/200). * Sets 2 Spell/Trap Cards from her hand, face-down. * Ends her turn. Turn 2: Emily * Draws. * Special Summons "Calamity Clam" from her hand, as she controls no monsters. * Since it was Special Summoned, she activates the effect of "Clam", Special Summoning "Calamity Synchron" from her Deck (1300/800), but she cannot Special Summon other monsters, except from the Extra Deck. * Tunes her "Clam" and "Synchron" to Synchro Summon "Calamity Magister" (2500/1600) (note that "Magister" can treat 1 of Emily's Tuners, "Clam", as 1 of her non-Tuners for its Synchro Summon). * Since "Calamity Synchron" is placed to her Extra Deck face-up, as it was sent there from the field for a Synchro Summon, she places it to the Pendulum Zone by its own effect (Pendulum Scale: 8'''). * Since "Calamity Clam" was sent to the Graveyard for the Synchro Summon of a DARK monster, Emily can destroy 1 card Roberta controls and the Synchro Summoned monster gains 1000 ATK for this turn only. She plan on destroying "Charcoal Witch", but Roberta activates her Set "Ashmouth Molten Defenses", negating the effect of "Clam", by banishing "Ashmouth Lyris" from her Graveyard, and she can add "Ashmouth Molten Commander" from her Deck to her hand. * "Calamity Magister" attacks "Charcoal Witch", with Emily activating the effect of "Magister", destroying the Special Summoned monster it attacks, and inflicting damage to Emily equal to half the ATK of the destroyed monster, but "Charcoal Witch" cannot be destroyed by Emily's card effects. Damage calculation is applied (Emily: 4000 -> 3600). * Since "Magister" is destroyed, Emily places it to her Pendulum Zone (Pendulum Scale: '''1). * On her Main Phase 2, she Pendulum Summons using "Synchron" and "Magister" in her Pendulum Zones. She Pendulum Summons " " (1400/1200) and " " (1200/400). * Sets 1 Spell/Trap Card from her hand, face-down. * Ends her turn. Turn 3: Roberta * Draws. * Activates "Halcyonid Days", discarding "Molten Commander" to draw 2 cards. * "Charcoal Witch" attacks "Armageddon Knight", but Emily uses the Pendulum Effect of "Magister", switching the ATK of "Armageddon Knight" with that of "Charcoal Witch" (Armageddon Knight: 1400 -> 2900/1200) (Charcoal Witch: 2900 -> 1400/200) (Roberta: 4000 -> 2500). * Since "Charcoal Witch" is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, she Special Summons "Ashmouth Scout" from her Deck (1300/200). * Since "Scout" was Special Summoned, since she controls no other monsters, she Special Summons "Ashmouth Serpent" from her Deck. * Roberta activates her Set " " Synchro Summoning during her Battle Phase. She tunes her "Scout" and "Serpent" to Synchro Summon "Ashmouth Firestorm Follower" (1400/200). * "Firestorm Follower attacks "Armageddon Knight", but Emily activates her Set "Calamity of Terror", banishing her "Krebons" and "Armageddon Knight" to Synchro Summon "Calamity Magister" from her Pendulum Zone, by treating its Summon as a Synchro Summon (2500/1600). A replay occurs, but Emily uses the effect of "Magister", destroying "Firestorm Follower", and Roberta takes damage equal to half the ATK of the destroyed monster (Roberta: 2500 -> 1800). * Since "Firestorm Follower" is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, she Special Summons "Ashmouth Leviathan" from her Deck (900/200). * Sets 1 Spell/Trap Card from her hand, face-down. * Activates "Aurora Draw" from her hand, drawing 2 cards as she has no other cards in her hand. * Sets 1 more Spell/Trap Card from her hand, face-down. * Ends her turn. Turn 4: Emily * Draws. * "Magister" attacks "Leviathan", but Roberta activates her Set "Ashmouth Synchronization", banishing "Leviathan" and "Molten Commander" (the former from her side of the field and the latter in her Graveyard) to Special Summon "Charcoal Witch" from her Graveyard in Attack Position. (2900/200). A replay occurs, and Emily plans to activate "Magister"'s effect, but "Charcoal Witch" cannot be destroyed by Emily's effects. (Emily: 3600 -> 3200). * Since "Magister" is destroyed, Emily places it to her Pendulum Zone (Pendulum Scale: 1). * On her Main Phase 2, she plans to Pendulum Summons " " and " ", while her hand contains these two cards and " ", but Roberta activates her Set " ", discarding "Cinder Storm" to destroy "Magister" and "Synchron" from her Pendulum Zone. * Ends her turn. Turn 5: Roberta * Draws. * "Charcoal Witch" attacks directly (Emily: 3200 -> 300). * "Charcoal Witch" can make up to 2 attacks during this Battle Phase, so she attacks once more (Emily: 300 -> 0). Roberta wins. Category:Blog posts